Phoenix Village NPC Locations
If some NPC's are missing or the name/location is wrong please correct them. Phoenix Village NPC's: Listed in alphabetical order. 'A' Accessories Vendor Locations: 2263 Ai Yinan Locations: 1236 Arena Low Equipment Vendor Locations: 2089 Arena Manager Locations: 2084 Armor Vendor Locations: 2241 Assistant Locations: 903 'B' Bei Shang Locations: 2094 Bing Ding Locations: 2442 Bing Wu Locations: 2442 Black Market Dealer Locations: 2171 Bo Kong Locations: 1160 Bo Xi Locations: 2449 C''' Castle Combat Instructor Locations: 2310 Celestial Doctor Locations: 2200 Champion Sigil Exchanger A Locations: 2222 Champion Sigil Exchanger B Locations: 2222 Chang Xi Locations: 2280 Cheng Yu Locations: 1240 Cloak Vendor Locations: 2250 Cloth Armor Vendor Locations: 2234 '''D Disguiser Locations: 2105 Divine Craftsman Locations: 1955 Di Ze Locations: 870 Dragon Commander Locations: 2107 Dragon Express Locations: 2015 Duan Di Locations: 876 E''' Engraver Locations: 1947 '''F Fang Xiu Locations: 1242 Fashion Vendor Locations: 2272 Father of Wulan Locations: 2306 Father of Zhao Pu Locations: 2306 Fei Han Locations: 1602 Fei Ling Locations: 2262 Feng Miao Locations: 1624 Feng Wutian Locations: 2343 Feng Yantian Locations: 2342 Feng Yin Locations: 2094 Feng Ying Locations: 3400 Feng Yumeng Locations: 2186 Food Vendor Locations: 1962 Fuxi Clan Equipment Locations: 1911 Fuxi Clan Merchant Locations: 1900 Fuxi Emissary Locations: 1906 'G' Gao Jingbo Locations: 824 Gem Vendor Locations: 1960 Gift Merchant Locations: 1971 Gonggong Clan Equipment Locations: 1962 Gonggong Clan Merchant Locations: 1950 Gonggong Emissary Locations: 1956 Gongshan Xiu Locations: 1277 Gongsun Han Locations: 2234 Gongzhong Lian Locations: 2414 Guard Captain Locations: 2246 Guild Administrator Locations: 2181 Guild Officer Locations: 2172 Guild Warehouse Locations: 2161 H''' Heaven Officer Locations: 2093 Hei Gou Locations: 1270 Huai Xiang Locations: 2091 Huai Yu Locations: 2195 Huan Yao Locations: 2435 Hua Qiniang Locations: 2168 Hu Pi Locations: 1838 '''I Instructor of Castle Combat Rule Locations: 2309 J''' Ji Changqing Locations: 1215 Ji Mo Locations: 1602 Jin Xun Locations: 1267 Jiuli Clan Equipment Locations: 1975 Jiuli Clan Merchant Locations: 1965 Jiuli Emissary Locations: 1973 '''K Ke Qing Locations: 857 Kuang Yu Locations: 1838 Kun Feng Locations: 841 L''' Ling Die Locations: 2103 Ling Wang Locations: 2015 Liu An Locations: 1943 Luo Jin Locations: 875 '''M Master Painter Wu Tao Tse Locations: 2005 Ma Si Locations: 2414 Matchlady Locations: 2073 Medicine Vendor Locations: 1977 Mei'er Locations: 2240 Mei Zhyun Locations: 824 Meng Tuo Locations: 1573 Merchant's Guild Locations: 2267 2143 Miao Zong Locations: 1058 Mother of Wu Yue Locations: 2197 Mo Tuo Locations: 2212 Mount Merchants Locations: 2100 Mysterious Merchant Locations: 898 N''' Nan Shang Locations: 1914 Nuwa Armory Locations: 1943 Nuwa Clan Equipment Locations: 1931 Nuwa Clan Merchant Locations: 1920 Nuwa Emissary Locations: 1926 Nuwa Reliquary Locations: 2584 Nuwa Treasury Locations: 1937 Nu Yu Locations: 2344 '''O Ouyang Qianqing Locations: 2226 P''' Pattern Carver Locations: 1948 Pet Supplies Locations: 2178 Phoenix Forbidden City Teleport Locations: 2305 Phoenix Tax Store Locations: 2310 '''Q Qianyuan Left Priest Locations: 2290 Qi Bo Locations: 1217 Qin Ji Locations: 2211 Qing Tong Locations: 2214 Qin Ruolian Locations: 824 Quench Hardener Locations: 1947 R''' Rare Goods Merchant Locations: 1988 Rong Huo Tang Civil Provisions Locations: 2160 Rong Huo Tang Army Provisions Locations: 2156 Ruo Rong Locations: 2270 '''S Sanmiao Clan Equipment Locations: 1972 Sanmiao Clan Merchant Locations: 1971 Sanmiao Emissary Locations: 1974 Sculpture of Chixue Locations: 831 Sculpture of Hanruo Locations: 872 Sculpture of Lianyao Locations: 2608 Sculpture of Yuzhu Locations: 1568 Shennong Clan Equipment Locations: 1903 Shennong Clan Merchant Locations: 1914 Shennong Emissary Locations: 1908 Shi An Locations: 2442 Shi Angkai Locations: 1838 Shi Yuan Locations: 824 Sundries Vendor Locations: 1956 Su Xue Locations: 2307 Sun Zhongxuan Locations: 1838 T''' Ta Yun Locations: 2196 Tian Du Locations: 1620 Totem Vendor Locations: 2273 Tough Pearl Border Guard (LVL40-50 Cultivating Court) Locations: 1527 Tu Houfu Locations: 1236 Tu Huang Locations: 2414 Tu Sao Locations: 824 '''U N/A 'V' N/A W''' Wang Naier Locations: 2007 Wan Xu Locations: 1238 Warehouse Keeper Locations: 1969 Weapon Merchant Locations: 2274 Wei Xincun Locations: 864 Wen Bo Locations: 1277 Wen Jun Locations: 1270 Wen Songming Locations: 824 Wife of Xihe Locations: 2166 Wine Vendor Locations: 1955 2175 Wu Bokun Locations: 843 Wu Ching Locations: 2108 Wu Congpei Locations: 1838 Wu Hao Locations: 815 Wu Hiao Locations: 824 Wu Qing Locations: 2103 Wu Ran Locations: 869 Wu Zhong Locations: 2103 '''X Xiao An Locations: 1602 Xiao Han Locations: 824 Xiao Rong Locations: 2414 Xi Shang Locations: 2018 Xuankun Right Priest Locations: 2292 Xuanyuan Clan Equipment Locations: 1899 Xuanyuan Clan Merchant Locations: 1899 Xuanyuan Emissary Locations: 1897 Y''' Yang Ci Locations: 1219 Yan Kang Locations: 2020 Ying'er Locations: 2015 Yin Wanchou Locations: 1941 Yi Qiuhan Locations: 2234 You Fengan Locations: 1259 Yuande Renjun Locations: 1957 Yuan Shan Locations: 824 Yu E Locations: 2005 Yuezhi Clan Equipment Locations: 1966 Yuezhi Clan Merchant Locations: 1974 Yuezhi Emissary Locations: 1972 '''Z Zhang Aier Locations: 1962 Zi Ping Locations: 2416 Zodiac Bringer Snake Locations: 2095 Zong Ji Locations: 1223 Credits/Contributors: Kyandeisu Category:Locations